


If Today Was Your Last Day

by virusq



Series: Playlist Pairings (Joker/Shepard) [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Nickelback, Songfic, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If today was your last day<br/>Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<br/>You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars<br/>Regardless of who you are<br/>So do whatever it takes<br/>'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life<br/>Let nothin' stand in your way<br/>Cause the hands of time are never on your side</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Today Was Your Last Day

Shepard grabs his collar and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s awkward and heavy, he struggles for a moment before caving in, relaxing into her arms and mouth. They’re all going to die anyway. Fuck regulations.

His hands work their way under her Cerberus shirt and she makes short work of his own uniform. Thank god for Cerberus and their lack of military straps and buckles.

Half naked and pressed against his body, she pauses, bright idea evident in her face. “Wait. Wait wait wait.”

“Whu? What?”

She releases her grip long enough to activate her omni-tool, then pulls him in for an awkward snapshot. Her face beaming and joyous; his bright red and smooshed. “I want this to last forever.”

He stares at her in disbelief, but the moment is quickly forgotten when her hands get back to work.


End file.
